Occupied
by colouredblossom
Summary: Another set of drabbles, mainly Kagome and Sesshoumaru but it's theme is modern time and it features a lot of heated moments, others will be humor or romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Occupied**

Here is another series of drabbles, but these are placed within different settings to Feudal Japan, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Office**

The large silver elevator soon came to a halt, swiftly her long pale legs covered by black silk pants walked ahead in a straight line, never having to dodge anything since only she and her boss were permitted to this part of the building. Coming to the large oak door, she entered, no knocking was required for he would already know it was her. Removing her heels she shuffled her feet across the royal blue carpet only to come upon a diamond table which was made completely of glass, her reflection happened to ghost over it's surface as she placed her hand on it's cool edge, leaving behind a signed letter which remained purely white despite the fact that it had been delivered into her secretary's office a week ago.

As she was about to leave a voice echoed itself softly across the large silver room.

"Kagome,"

It seemed that her boss did not want her to leave just yet and it appeared that he also wanted something from her.

Calmly with no fear she waited for his next words, but as shuffling came to her ears she knew he had left his place from where he once sat within his large black chair, it's height almost matching her own.

Feeling as he stood behind her, his breath fanning across the ponytail which lay down past her neck she almost shuddered.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called in attempt to stall his humbling actions, but alas he did not respond with words, instead she felt as his clawed hands pressed themselves on her shoulders before moving downwards until they came to rest on her hips, by now goosebumps had forced themselves upon her heated flesh.

She almost moaned as his nose came to rest in the crook of her neck, but as his tongue left his mouth to moisten the flesh of her ear, she couldn't help but allow a soft whine to leave her lips.

All that ran through her mind was the fact that her handsome, silver haired, golden muscled, tall, full-blooded youkai boss was licking his tongue across her skin and the fact that he seemingly was enjoying it made her think further on what would happen if that tongue of his ventured itself within the lower parts of her body, it was as if he had read her thoughts for in less then a second they both laid across the black soft rug which sat beside the glass coffee table. She watched in anticipation as his golden eyes connected with hers, his hands already undoing the buttons on her pants, her chest heaved as her labored breathing turned into pants of eroticism.

"What...why are you doing this?" she asked in between deep breaths as his hands caressed the curves of her breasts.

"I thought my actions proved obvious, I want you Kagome." he responded before kissing between the valley of her breasts which remained covered by her blouse.

"But...why me? Surely I am not that attractive!"

The daiyoukai felt the greatest urge to sigh, what was with women degrading themselves on how they looked, every male in the world had a different taste for women why couldn't females get this through their thick skulls!

"I do not care for other women Kagome...males of this world all have different enticements for which females they find attractive, you happen to be the only one that this Sesshoumaru wants." he explained softly before moving his mouth against her lips, smirking as he felt hers shyly respond.

As their lips parted for a heavy intake of the clouded air Kagome grinned.

"So you wish to devour me to your heart's content in an office? I really imagined my first to be quite different but I don' think I can find anything to complain about," "And why is that?" he asked, his hair once in a pony tail lay loosely around them, Kagome smirked at his inquiry,

"Because out of all the males in the world, you are the **only** one I find attractive enough to also devour."

The daiyoukai smirked pleasingly before returning to his ministrations, oh yes, the miko was in for a long night of heavy work, all alongside him for all of eternity...

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Occupied**

Hello all, here's the second chapter for this drabbled fanfiction, this one was inspired by Bob Sinclar's song 'World Hold On," & David Guetta ft. Makeba's song "If We Ever," if you haven't heard them, you should go listen to them on YouTube or something, they are both brilliant songs X3

Please comment/review, it would be appreciated for I like to know what other readers think of my stories XD

**Chapter 2 – A Memory Of A Field**

Pebbles racked against the tires of the black Ute which vastly drove across the countryside road, it's passing fields gleaming a reflection upon the half opened window. Blue eyes shined in adoration as the wind swept her hair aloft, it's wild black locks gushing around her green, white and black, cotton spring dress. Resting her elbow against the window's sill she felt the corners of her mouth twist up into a smile, never had she felt so happy and content, and she had him, this wonderful youkai whom she had met on a gloomy day in the rain, to thank for. Removing her eyes from the Australian countryside she turned her gleaming eyes backwards, his golden orbs flicked to hers for a second before returning to the road. She felt as the heated blush rose onto her cheeks, their flaming red indicating she had been caught in her peek.

Really Sesshoumaru she thought had been handsome in a suit but now, as they drove across the countryside with Sesshoumaru wearing a white beach shirt unbuttoned to just beneath the chest she couldn't help but think he was indeed sexily handsome. Especially with how the faded blue jeans seemed to cling to his muscly legs in an exotic way. Oh was she in heaven...

Feeling the car turn she faced the open window and almost cried at the glorious sight which greeted her misty blue eyes, hundreds and thousands of beautiful flowers surrounded them, jasmine vines, roses, tulips, orchards and daisies, every single flower she could think of was there.

"Oh my," stated the miko as she gently left her seat from the dust coated car.

As his large warm hand grabbed hers she could not help but hopelessly allow him to lead her into the large valley of floral life. Eventually after five minutes of effortless walking they now sat within the middle of a field of daisies, the warm, gentle spring breeze whisking their hair around in spirals.

"This...is...amazing Sesshoumaru, really how am I ever meant to repay you back for this, it's just so overwhelming and gorgeous I mean, it's just so calm and," before Kagome could say anymore his lips had pressed themselves against hers in a soft chaste kiss. She felt as her eyes fluttered in warmth, their tingling not only from his lips but also from the warm sunlight which shone upon their lightly covered backs.

As their mouths parted, she immediately looked at him, her eyes hooded and her face flushed.

"Kagome, you owe me nothing for just like this field of flowers you are precious and just like the home I wish to build here and care for, I want you to stay with me forever, Higurashi Kagome, will you marry I, Taishou Sesshoumaru and make my life filled with something precious and worth cherishing forever?" asked the daiyoukai, already knelt in front of her, holding open a little silver box, it's contents being a beautiful gold and diamond ring, it's surface shining a rainbow from the sunlight's beams.

Tears left her eyes in happiness, her heart had been broken but now as the final fragment reattached itself she muttered only five words in response,

"Hai, I will marry you."

Smiling at his now future wife, he yanked her arms downwards so that she now lay aloft his body with her ebony locks falling around him in a halo.

"Good because I would expect nothing else when in a field of flowers," and with that said his soft pale lips touched hers again.

Then in the glorious spring atmosphere they made love and created a memory, one that they would cherish and remember together forever.

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Occupied**

This one gets a little out there (as in sexual scenes) so I warn you, have chocolate beside you! And a pillow in case you faint XP

**Chapter 3 – Dark Sensations**

Her feet slowly moved across the floor, her hips swaying against his sensually, she closed her eyes, the lights of the dance club flashed against her body and just as she was about to turn around and grasp his neck, she instead found herself falling into a dark void of dreams...

~*~*~

She awoke to blackness, she tried to sit up properly but found her hands were bound tightly and wrapped around what appeared to be a concrete pole. However the surface she sat upon was soft and comfortable, since she found that nothing actually covered her eyes she opened them slowly, her heart thrummed hard within her chest, the surrounding area was unfamiliar to her. Hearing footsteps she moved her eyes towards a long black doorway, the shadow of a male vastly appeared, a cigarette was held within his mouth, the gray smoke drifted upwards in large looping coils like a snake squeezing itself around its own prey.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice silent with suspicion as her eyes narrowed darkly, her thick painted lips pursed.

The male merely smirked before letting out one more puff of smoke and allowing his cigarette to hit the ground, his shoe already squashing the butt so that only cold, burnt ashes remained.

"Why Kagome, I thought we had made introductions known quite a while ago if I am not mistaken." roused a warm masculine voice.

Her eyes widened, she watched silently as the tall figure came to stand before her, his black clubbing shirt hung tightly against his smooth pale stomach and muscly chest, the ocean blue jeans still remained clinging to his legs and crotch, but what fascinated her the most about his appearance was his face, his long, perfectly shaped nose pointed towards her, and between the appendage lay two very golden amber eyes which shone like fire despite the room's surrounding darkness, his lips were silky like the skin of his cheeks and the long silver hair which framed his head in a forever flowing stream.

As his hand touched just above her chest she shivered, she was still unable to speak a word as his hand drifted further downwards so that his fingers now traced the lining of her breasts, her pert nipples daringly pressed against the midnight black, sleeveless dress which she wore. She felt as her knees were forcefully parted so that he was permitted to kneel between them, her blue panties now visible as the daiyoukai lifted her dress and belt upwards causing them to now rest up high on her waist.

As his mouth moved against hers she let out a soft moan, her arms twitching, the yearn to wrap her limbs around him overwhelming.

She felt her lips part open in lust as her dress was undone slowly, his mouth already moving atop of her right nipple, his heated breath which ghosted over her skin happened to yet again rouse another humbling moan from her mouth.

As his fingers parted her lacy underwear to ease themselves between her moistened lips he smirked, already she was bucking her hips sensually, really when it came to intimacy, it appeared that the miko did indeed have impatience.

One thing was for sure, he was getting restless with all of this teasing, if he did not soon get what he yearned for, he was sure his little vixen WOULD drive him insane.

"Please Sesshoumaru, please!"

"Please what Kagome?" he asked huskily, already knowing what not only she but also he wanted, and badly at that!

"Oh please oh kami, Sesshou, fuck me!"

Sesshoumaru needed to hear no more, he was soon divested of his attire which now lay on the ground whilst the miko's panties happened to quickly join the ever-growing mound of clothing, eventually both the miko and daiyoukai stood naked, save Kagome's ruby red heels which remained strapped to her feet; seeing the glorious woman, whom he had merely been clubbing with only thirty minutes ago, now sitting starch naked to only his eyes made him yearn for her more than anything else.

"Please," and with one final nod, he thrust himself into her womanhood.

"Ah!" cried the miko in pleasure at the wanted intrusion, her nether regions clamping down hard on his shaft as he slowly pulled out before easily thrusting back within.

And with many panting and gasps of pleasure they both moved against each other, grinding, thrusting, throwing themselves upon one another until finally the miko cried her release, her breasts bouncing at his hard thrust while her eyes closed in pleasure, her lips against his, this all had happened within one night, all with Kagome's hands tied behind her back and yet still she managed to reach her climax so strongly, indeed it seemed Sesshoumaru had known, that he had always known just how much the miko happened to love her dark sensations.

To Be Continued

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Oh well I warned you all, lolz, very heated indeed, I think I am getting a nosebleed...or is it just the spring heat? (**fanning myself**)

Apparently not XP

Ja ne!

Jazzy xoxo /^.^\


End file.
